Rina
by Yami Maleci
Summary: All hell breaks lose and the ShinRa building when Rufus's neice, Rina, comes for a visit. Between Tseng and Elena making out and Rina spilling Jenova on Reno chaos is insured. Please Read and Review


**Kai: Yay for yet another FF7 idea!**

**Rufus: Can't you go bother someone else?**

**Kai: (huggles Rufus) Nope, sorry, you're stuck with me**

**Reno: I think she's cute lets keep her!**

**Rufus: Not a chance (smacks Reno)**

**Kai: I'm housebroken…**

**Yami Bakura: You need a new hobby**

**Kai: How bout we start the chapter instead.**

**Ryou Bakura: Kai-chan doesn't own FF7, the Turks or me and my Yami. But if you review you'll get a cookie! And make Kai-chan very happy!**

**Kai: I do however own Rina, (shakes fist at all the R names in Shin-Ra) but I don't think I wanna lay claims to Jasmine cuz I don't like her.**

**111111111111**

**"Drowning in paper work I see, Nii-san?" a female voice cut through the silence in Rufus's office. **

**Rufus glanced upward to see a blonde haired women standing in the doorway of his office in her arms was a child no more then about five years old with the same blonde hair and piercing blue eyes that you could have mistook the girl for being Rufus's kid instead of the women's. "What do I owe the pleasure?" he inquired sarcastically, as the child was sat down on the floor and immediately ran over and sat on the young president's lap. **

**"Uncle Rufus!" the child exclaimed snuggling up to the CEO of Shin-Ra.**

**"Hello Rina," Rufus greeted before turning his attention back to the woman, who was ashing, her cigarette all over his important documents. "What's this about Jasmine?"**

**"I have a job to do and I need someone to watch Rina for me," she explained flicking the little white partials right in Rufus's face.**

**"And your idea of a babysitter is me?" Rufus asked, as the Rina clung to him like superglue. "I'm busy, find someone else."**

**Jasmine put on her best pouty face as she tried to suck up to him. "Too busy for your little sister, Nii-san?" she cooed. "What would father say?"**

**"He's dead so I don't give a damn, Jasmine."**

**"Get one of your precious Turks to do it then if your so busy," Jasmine replied making her way to the door, "now Rina, be a good girl for Uncle Rufus and his pet Turks," and with that the women was gone. Rufus shook his head as he let out a big sigh, he could almost picture how well this was going to go over. **

**1111111111111111111**

**Reno blinked. "You're saying we have to watch this Booger-eater?" he exclaimed, eyeing the little girl that sat of Rufus's lap. "You've gotta be kidding me taishou!"**

**"As you so quaintly put it Reno, yes," Rufus stated rolling his eyes at the redheaded Turk, "you are to keep her entertained until her mother returns."**

**"I have knew you had a sister, boss," Elena stated.**

**"I'd rather disown her," Rufus remarked, as Rina wondered over to Reno and tugged on his suit coat, "I do however enjoy the company of my niece."**

**Reno sighed as he tried to ignore the little girl tugging on his clothes. "And that's why your making us watch her," he muttered, finally giving in to Rina's demands and picked her up.**

**Rufus smirked. "Exactly Reno," he replied pointing to his door, "now get out and do what your told."**

**"Whatever you say Boss" Reno mumbled sarcastically as he and the rest of the Turks moved to the door.**

**"And Tseng, if anything should happen to Rina," Rufus began before the Turk's leader had managed to get out of the room. "Your head will be mine."**

**111111111111111**

**"That arrogant little prick," Reno complained, as they wondered down the hallway towards the lounge. Rina smiled at him as she grabbed his goggles off the top of his head and put them on her own, only to have them fall to around her neck because they were too big to fit. "Hey you little booger-eater, those are mine!"**

**Rina shook her head as she stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm not boggier-eater, I'm Rina!" she shouted at Reno as she held five fingers in front of his face. "And I'm five!"**

**Elena giggled as Reno rolled his eyes. "It would appear you've made a new friend, Reno," she stated, smiling.**

**"Yeah, well I believe it's your turn Lany," Reno growled snatching the goggles away from the child and placing them on top of his head again, "Hey Rina, stop snuggling' so close yo."**

**Rina smiled as she rested her head on the red-haired Turk's shoulder completely ignoring what he had just said. "Can we go see Uncle Rufus now?" she asked.**

**"Rufus is busy," Tseng replied opening the door to the lounge and stepped in, "that's why you're with us, the Turks." Rina gave the Turk's leader a confused look so Tseng deiced to add some names to the faces around him.**

**"Can I be a Turk?"**

**The four Turks exchanged glances as the blond haired girl looked at them with hopeful eyes. "Maybe when you're a little bit taller," Tseng replied loading a new clip into his gun.**

**Reno raised an eyebrow as he watched Rina stand on her tippy-toes in a sad attempt to be taller. "What's with the piece Tseng?" he inquired. "I didn't think we had any other missions other then to watch _that_," he pointed at Rina to emphasize his statement.**

**Tseng gave Reno a sly smirk. "Correction Reno, that's now your mission," he replied watching Reno's jaw drop nearly to the floor. "Elena and I have some other business to attend to for Rufus."**

**"You cheep bastard!"**

**"And by watching her Reno, I don't mean taking her with you to the bar when you go get wasted off your ass," Tseng growled, as Rina ran up and attempted to fallow he and Elena out the door.**

**"Where to you think your going?" Elena question picking up the child and handing her to Rude, who up until this point had been trying to stay out of the conversation as much as possible hoping that if he'd just stay quiet they would forget about him, "you can't come with, it's too dangerous." **

**"I'm a Turk, I wanna come too!"**

**Tseng sighed. "Absolutely not," he replied rubbing his temples before nodding to Elena that it was time to take their leave, "now if you'll excuse us, we have a helicopter to catch" and with that the two Turks left leaving there comrades behind to deal with the small, annoying child.**

**Rina pouted as Rude sat her back down on the couch. "I don't like him, he's mean to me," she state crawling over to Reno, who had just plopped himself on the couch as well.**

**"Yah, he's a prick," Reno agreed glancing at his partner with a devious grin spread across his face. Wasting no time, Reno hopped off the couch grabbing a hold of Rina's hand in the process. "I have an ingenious idea, Rude!"**

**Rude sighed as he fallowed the two down the hallway. "Reno, do I even want to know?" he asked.**

**11111111111111111111**

**Kai: And so ends chapter 2!**

**Reno: you and your cliffhangers, I swear.**

**Kai: Yah I'm evil! Just like Rufus (huggles Rufus)**

**Rufus: (making gagging noises) Reno, get your pet off me!**

**Reno: (laughing) Please read and review!**


End file.
